1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to postmix juice dispensing and in particular to a shut-off valve connector for a juice dispensing system for pulp-containing juice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Postmix orange juice dispensing systems are known in which thawed juice concentrate is mixed with water in a desired ratio to produce the juice beverage. The juice may or may not contain pulp. The present system is similar to milk dispensing systems which use dairy bags for the milk and a gravity feed system with a simple shut-off valve that is actuated by pushing a beverage cup against a lever arm. When the prior art dairy bag is empty, it is simply replaced with a new bag. The use of juice containing pulp causes many problems because the pulp clogs valves and lines.
It is an object of the present invention to dispense viscous juice containing pulp from a container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shut-off valve connector on the end of the juice concentrate line to be attached to a container of viscous, pulp-containing juice.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a shut-off valve connector for pulp-containing juice that will not clog up.
It is another object of this invention to pump viscous, pulp-containing juice concentrate from a container, without spilling concentrate when switching bags.